


Knockout's Lullaby

by Supermoi



Series: Knockout's Torment Trilogy [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, M/M, Medical Horror, Medical Torture, Mpreg, Revenge is best served cold, Sorrow, Ugliness all around, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermoi/pseuds/Supermoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout finally gets his revenge on Silas. Set after the Episode the Human Factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockout's Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm merely borrowing the bots for fun! 

A/N: After seeing the episode 'The Human Factor', I just had to write this. The bunny wouldn't let me alone! Besides, I think that Silas deserved a bit more then what we saw in the episode for dissecting breakdown's body and then stealing it for his own use... Anyway, on with the show!  
You can consider it a sequel to my fic 'one last Kiss' that I wrote an a memorial to Breakdown after his death...

Warnings: Contains violence, torture, MPreg and some non-con. Read at your own risks. 

Knockout's Lullaby

"You have earned your place at the table, Sylas."

"I am... honored, Lord Megatron--"

"Knockout's dissection table!"

The human-turned-Mech looked suddenly terrified at those words, and turned around to see knockout standing in the doorway, with two eradicons, and a devious, deeply disturbing expression on his faceplates. 

"Breakdown would be tickled." The red mech said, a dangerous edge in his otherwise smooth as silk voice.

"No Lord Megatron! WHY!" Sylas said taking steps back while megatron advanced on him, cruel and unforgiving.

 

"Because Damocles was the best you had to offer, and it is no more. The Human Factor did tip the scales... in favor of our enemies!" Megatron replied his tune smooth yet holding promises of pain for the one who crossed him.

At that moment, Sylas screamed in pain when he was stricken by Kocnout's electric prod in the back, and fell on his back, grunting in pain, momentarily paralyzed. His vision was blurry, but he could see the three decepticons standing nearby, Megatron walking closer, saying.

"He would make a fascinating case for study." 

Knockout knelt beside his twitching form and, with an expression that sent shivers right through what remains of the human inside the mech's body's heart, said in a chilling voice, leaving absolutely no doubt about what exactly awaited Sylas. 

"I will leave no fiber or optic fiber unexamined."

For the first time, while he was being dragged out of the Bridge screaming and begging, Sylas finally understood how wrong he'd been in allying himself with Megatron...

**********

Following the prisoner down the hallway back to the infirmary, Knockout couldn't help but seethe with rage, barely contained as the damn human-mech was screaming to be let go, begging to be given a second chance and overly being really /really/ annoying to an already pissed off medic. He prodded him again, a little higher setting, to shut him the frag up, saying with a hissing, chilling tune.

"Shut your fragging filthy mouth off! No one's listening to you, /human/!" 

His fist tightened harder around the handle of his weapon, and he looked straight ahead, avoiding to look down at the now silent, dazed human-turned-mech. A monstrosity, something unnatural and that should never have existed. His fists tightened even harder. MECH had stolen Breakdown, his sparkmate's, body before he had the chance to retrieve it, and used it for their twisted experiments. Dissected and desecrated his remains in a way that made his tanks churns and his energon boil with rage. 

They had used his mortal remains like they were some sort of science project and didn't care that they'd hold the spark of a very good mech. The only mech he ever found himself loving... and ever would. Ho the things he would do to this Sylas now that he has him in his clutches... Megatron had given him the clear to do whatever he wanted to him, but the medic had all intents on keeping the thing alive long enough for him to understand just /what/ he did, and what it meant exactly. He thought of them as unfeeling machines? he would prove him that they were a lot more, and that crossing them was very unwise.

His free hand wandered to his abdomen, over his gestation chamber, and his optics dimmed slightly as he pressed there. It was barely noticeable... Breakdown's last gift. He had discovered he was sparked only a week prior, and Breakdown had been gone for only two Earth months, so he had to have been sparked the night before Breakdown's last mission. 

His and Breakdown's sparkling... He hadn't told anyone so far. He wasn't sure how Megatron would react, and he wasn't ready to face him just yet. He didn't thought Megatron would demands that he extinguish the sparklet, but he wouldn't be pleased by this development either. 

And now this. Breakdown came back... but it was just his body. His spark was still gone, gone to the Matrix, never to return. If he had a spark, and he knew he could show compassion, in the ends, he would extinguish this parody of his deceased sparkmate. He had all intentions to... but not before showing this Sylas how hurtful his actions, both actual and past, were to his kind. Thoroughly and completely.

They reached the medbay, and the door open to let them inside, Knockout walking to the med table and ordering the two guards to strap the prisoner securely for him before leaving. Once this was done, and he was alone with his subject, Knockout stood at the side of the berth, and his optics finally returned to watching the faceplates of his beloved. Scarred and twisted as it was, they still were Breakdown's and it hurts his spark to know he'd been desecrated so disgustingly. The only thing keeping him from breaking down was the fact that he could feel no trace of an echo of his bond even this close to him. Which means that he was truly gone, and the one inhabiting him was an intruder. 

A parasite he needed to squash, after he was through with him. He leaned closer, his faceplates looming over the other's with a dark, probably quite gruesome expression if the look on Sylas's faceplates was anything to go by. 

"Please, I... I can still be useful! I know many important things! I have resources! PLEASE!" The human was saying, irritating Knockout's audios. 

"Nothing that you can say will change Megatron's mind about your fate, and I really am not inclined to listen to your pitiful blabbering, Human." He replied activating his hand saw and bringing it inches from the other's throat, his voice sounding harsh and rage-filled. "So I kindly suggest that you shut it up."

He looked him up and down, despite himself finding this technology, however rough and basic, to be fascinating. He traced a hand over the wide chest, the tense abdominal plating, the thighs and arms, even the hips and broad shoulders. It /felt/ like Breakdown, even smelled like him, but it was not him. The energy field was all wrong, and the chest was empty of a spark. However, his touches brought a little moan from the human-mech's mouth and he paused, looking up to see him slightly flustered. 

"interesting... Looks like you can feel from your outer shell like any mech can. Both pain... and pleasure. Hmmm..." Knockout mused, and a wicked, ho so twisted idea came to his mind. if he forgot that it was a disgusting /human/controlling this body, it was just like Breakdown had made this sound, moaning for him... 

Silas was squirming in the restraints, and looked up fearfully at Knockout when he loomed over him again, grinning. He pressed a hand to his chest, and stroke down the abdominal plating towards the crotch plates and panel there. He felt the body shuddering under his touch and the muffled sounds that the creature was making were enticing. He stroke around the panel and used a claw to tease around the edges until, with a 'click' and a 'hiss' the panel unlocked and opened. The spike pressurized to its full length and it looked like the human-turned-mech wasn't expecting something like /that/ to happens, and he gasped with surprised fear. 

"W-What was that?... Wha... What's going on? What... are you doing to me?!" Sylas said shivering as he looked at himself in clear disbelief yet he was obviously very aroused. 

"Just showing how little you really know about us, /human vermin/!" Knockout hissed, smirking at him, and he grabbed the pressurized spike, stroking it firmly. It twitched and hardened a bit more until it was fully hardened and ready. "You know nothing about us. nothing at all! And yet you think you are smart enough to control one of use, threat this body - the body of a living being you tried once to dissect alive! - like a tool, an /object/ for you to use and then throw like used goods!"

During his speech, knockout had slowly slid into the table over the breakdown-lookalike and had let his own panel slid open, his wet valve exposed and he made sure that the human-mech didn't miss a single bit of what he was doing. He looked terrified, squirming, trying to understands what this body he'd been hooked into was doing. Those were /machines/! They shouldn't be able to /do/ things like... that! Sex was an organic thing, a human thing! those things were /machines/! they didn't /have/ genders or sexual parts!

"N-No...! Nnnngh!" he marched off the table when Knockout lowered himself and impaled himself into the hard, throbbing appendage that appeared out of his body. "NO! It's... impossible! Robots... robots can't... have sex! Can't feel for each other's!" 

Knockout snarled and dug his claws into the wide chestplates, lifting up his hips then slamming back down sending ripples of pleasure through both their bodies, and still he talked, he was telling him all that he had on his spark, had been bottling up ever since the first time MECH captured breakdown. He was so enraged, he was fragging the thing senseless out of pure, unadulterated rage, and pent-up frustration. 

"You. Know. NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! You thought you could take us apart, take my sparkmate apart and get away with it! I FELT EVERY SINGLE THINGS YOU DID TO HIM!!! You've seen Cybertronian's spark! You know it pulse like a human heart! Yet it's our SOUL, it give us life ITS WHO WE ARE! And you were going to just RIP OUT BREAKDOWN'S SPARKCHAMBER TO STUDY IT!" 

He was screaming at him by the end of his tirade, yet he wasn't finished yet, Ho no, far from it! He was panting, and he was enjoying seeing how confused, terrified and disgusted the human was at both the actions, and the words that he was throwing his way. He wrapped a clawed hand around the human-mech throat and squeezed just enough to scare him, the yellow optics widening as Sylas realized that this robot wasn't joking. He was terrified, disgusted as he was being raped - RAPED FOR GOD'S SAKE! BY A DAMN ROBOT! - and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was going to die - slowly and painfully - and humiliated in every way possible.

"Do you realized what it means to be sparkmates? Ho no you sure don't. Why would you bother learning anything about us? We're just soulless machines!" Knockout hissed, his voice barely strained by the effort he was putting on impaling himself on the large, ho so familiar spike moving within him. "Breaking a sparkbond is the worst thing that could happens to a Cybertronian! And you... you have NO RESPECT at all for it! All you wanted was to butcher to get precious new technology! BY TAKING OUT OUR HIDES WHEN WE'RE STILL ALIVE!" 

Overload came hard and fast, and Knockout snarled loudly, throwing his head back, his rage making it ten times stronger. He felt that the human-mehc overloaded too, fluids filling his valve and tank, and then after a moment to gather his wits, slid off of him, uncaring of how he was feeling. he raped him alright, but he also taught him a lesson. A lesson in how you feel when you're strap helpless on a berth and unable to stop them for doing whatever they wants with you. He wiped himself clean and closed himself up, not bothering to do the same for Sylas. He walked to the head of the berth, and stood at the human-mech's head, looking down.

"Now it's time that YOU understands how it feels to be on the dissection table. Let's see how /you/ tick, /vermin/!" He took a powerful laser saw on the nearby medical stool, and his wicked, cruel grin made his subject flinch and true terror filled his optics. 

"N-no... Please! NO! D-Don't do this!" he begged again, his voice still rough from the recent overload he just had forced on him. 

"I have no mercy left for you and your kind." Knockout coldly said as he cut through the shoulder joint carefully, medically removing the arm and then putting it on the other berth.

Since the pain receptors hadn't been dampened or cut off, Sylas could feel everything that was being done, and he screamed when his arm was cut off, this sound like music to Knockout's audios. He moved to the second arm, and slowly, very slowly took it off, noticing that Sylas's voice was getting rougher as his screams got shriller. Energon seeped from the wounds until Knockout sealed them, he didn't wanted the human to die just yet from energon deprivation. He paused after the second arm, his smirk cruel, cold, unforgiving. His optics shone with the same lack of feelings, coldness, his rage transformed in calculating, terrifying clinical precision. 

"Energon loss seem to be the same that it should be with a normal mech. However, I will have to run tests to see if the 'blood' is any different and contains impurities." He said in a small voice recorder he got out of his subspace. "I will dissect and examine the limbs separately when they are all disconnected from the main body from further analysis."

Sylas was barely conscious then, but he was soon roughly brought back to full consciousness - and pain - when something was injected in his neck energon line. He let out a whimper and realized just now that both arms had been removed. He screamed and melted down into terrified begging, all traces of bragging and bravery long gone. 

"Proceeding to remove the right leg now, at the knee joint. I will remove the legs in four stages. The lower legs first, and then the upper legs just below the hip joint." He said in his recorder, giving the begging heap of a human-mech no attention at all, all business now. 

Needless to say, by the time the legs were completely removed, every step of the operating detailed and described clinically, Sylas was incoherent and blabbering nonsense. Knockout would have to rouse him for the final stage. After all he wanted his audience to be fully aware of their end when he opened him up like a tin can to tear out the human's remains from the chest of his beloved. 

He took another injector, a stimulant and neural stabilizer this time, and injected it to the human-mech, making him jerk and his yellow optics brightened fully again. His expression twisted to one of horrible pain when he registered the messages from his pain receptors, and he let out a cry, unable to stop himself. Turning his head he was his limbs neatly piled up on the next berth, and his optics went wide with both shock, terror and realization that he was almost dead. His optics clouded with sickening horror and he weakly squirmed, not able to move much without arms or legs. 

"S-stop... Please... Don't kill me..." he pleaded, his voice raw and barely audible.

"You wouldn't have given a second thought about killing one of us. I don't see why /I/ should." Knockout replied coldly, his optics steeled and letting nothing show, just calculating coldness. 

"For the last part of the dissection, I roused the subject back to full consciousness. I need to be able to see his reaction when I open the chest up to see how it is hooked up inside." he smirked a bit, a hint of cruelty tainting his voice when he added, smooth as silk. "The procedure will certainly be extremely painful. I will have to proceed faster to avoid the subject loosing consciousness before I am through."

He took the saw again and walked to the mech, this time actually taking his sweet time bringing his tool down and cutting the first layers of metal from the top of the chest to the bottom. The screams that Sylas made, loud and rough and crackling when they reached a too-high pitch, made his spark sing with happiness and a just sense of revenge. When he was done cutting through, he took a large clamps to wedge it between the lips of the cut, and then proceeded on opening him like a tin can, the metal giving with sickening sounds of crunching and grinding. 

Inside the chest, pale, scarred, and looking more than half-dead, were the remains of Sylas, the human that dared to think he could be a Cybertronian. His eyes were glazed over, sweat covering his face and twitching every now and then. At the sight, Knockout was utterly disgusted. Tubes were sticking out of his head, and chest, what was left of it anyway, and into what was left of Breakdown's spark chamber. 

Like a sickening parody of a spark. 

"Goodbye Sylas. you have outlived your usefulness." he said coldly and brought his laser scalpel, finely tuned, down on the man's head to cleanly cut it off, and remove it from the chest along with everything organic that may remains. He burned what was left. He had all the information he needed about the procedure that led to this monstrosity and the human's remains weren't needed. 

He then proceeded to clean the interior of Breakdown's spark chamber until it was pristine and removed all traces of human technology. It took him the better part of a day, but when he was done, he had put Breakdown back together and he was cleaned and repaired. He looked like himself... Tears of fatigue and relief were sliding down the red mech's cheeks when he leaned down over the mech and pressed his lips to his in a chaste yet so loving gesture. He lifted a hand to caress the smooth cheek, while deepening the kiss unconsciously. He felt no response of course, but it was good nonetheless. Surprisingly, he felt himself heating up at the mere touch of his lost sparkmate's dead lip components, but couldn't care less what others would think.

"I loved you Breakdown..." He finally whispered, and pressed another kiss to his lips. "You're finally free now. I... wish you could... know..."

He broke down in tears and slid himself into the berth, hugging his sparkmate's frame to his own, uncaring that it had become cold as death while he was putting it back together. He wept. he wept for his love, he wept for what he missed and would never know, their sparkling, his depression, the pit of sorrow that he never seemed to really dug himself out of. 

And most of all, he wept for everything that would never be... Memories of lost times, memories of what may have been, could've been, would never be. Past, present and future mingled in his overheating processor and he finally fell into a restless recharge. The future had never seemed so dark... 

The only light was his sparkling. His sparkling laugh, his play, his faceplates when he was born... But above all the sound of his sparkbeat inside of him, in which he focused his entire being for the time being. 

That was Knockout's lullaby. The only he would ever have now.

END!!


End file.
